1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a memory card connector, and more particularly to a Universal Serial Bus (USB) card connector with improved contact arrangement.
2. Description of Related Art
Universal Serial Bus (USB) is a serial bus standard to the PC architecture with a focus on computer telephony interface, consumer and productivity applications. The design of USB is standardized by the USB Implementers Forum (USB-IF), an industry standard body incorporating leading companies from the computer and electronic industries. USB can connect peripherals such as mouse devices, keyboards, PDAs, gamepads and joysticks, scanners, digital cameras, printers, external storage, networking components, etc. For many devices such as scanners and digital cameras, USB has become the standard connection method.
With development of electronic devices, there are many kinds of memory cards such as SD card, MMC card, MS card, xD card etc. However, how to enhance signal transmissions of such memory cards is a great difficulty. Taiwan Pat. No. M288730 discloses a special memory card called USB card and a mateable card connector. The memory card uses four contact pads similar to USB standard for signal transmission. However, the number of contact pads is so small and may restrict high speed signal transmission. Besides, the structure of the card connector doesn't have card ejection mechanism and is not easy for usage.
Hence, it is desired to have a memory card connector solving the problems above.